


What Are We?

by skzpresso



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fist Fights, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-debut, Tags updated as I write, but say the debut happens 2 years later, love not meant to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzpresso/pseuds/skzpresso
Summary: Their debut was coming on quickly. The team was near finalized, and they were preparing the last touches before officially putting their name out there. A positive relationship should've blossomed between the entire group by now, but two members stubbornly stayed at each other's throats. Jisung and Hyunjin have yet to stop arguing and hear the other out. The strain it puts on the members is indescribable, and Chan is beginning to reach his limit.Hyunjin and Jisung have to find a way to get along, or else Chan will remove one, or both of them, from the lineup. Things go smoothly when they try to keep their arguing behind closed doors. However, a bold accusation from their leader changes everything.Because Chan now believes they're dating and have solved their tension, they have to play along for the sake of debut.(Update Schedule: Every three weeks.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter #1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another chaptered fic from me. Yes, I got too excited planning this and there's no way I could make it shorter than 30K. Anyway, on to some important stuff. 
> 
> This fic will be explicit as the rating implies, meaning there will be sexual content at a later time. Usually, there isn't anything of extreme importance in those scenes, but it may be different this time. So if you don't like the idea of explicit sexual content, this may not be the fic for you. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure how much I can say without giving too much away, but I do want you all to be aware that I will keep the tags updated to match what happens in a new chapter. I would like to pre-write, but I'll mention that in the end notes.
> 
> For now, please enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jisung shoved his hair back out of his face, rinsing out a bit of conditioner that was still lingering. His heart raced from frustration. Jisung knew Changbin wanted unity, just like the others did. However, Jisung thinks it’s a lost cause to try and mend their relationship now. They’re too far gone."

“I would love to get back to the dorm sometime today,” Minho sighed. “Again.”

“Maybe if Jisung stopped missing his cue, then we wouldn’t have to repeat this again.” Hyunjin snapped. They had been rehearsing this choreography for the past four hours. Their debut was rolling up quickly, maybe just a few months out. However, after having someone leave the almost official line up, they had to redelegate parts of the song and choreography. Chan was initially stressed about it, but the remaining members picked up the empty pieces in no time.

“Maybe if  _ you  _ stopped blaming me for everything that goes wrong, then we wouldn’t be wasting time arguing.” Jisung bit back. 

“I would like to repeat this  _ once more, _ ” Minho spoke over them. “I would like to get back to the dorm sometime today,  _ again. _ ”

With cool and low-lighting, they tried to keep the practice room from overheating. It was just bright enough that the members could see each other and the mirror. Even with the extra effort, the mirror remained foggy due to the strenuous work they’ve been putting in. 

The other five were practically passed out on the floor. Jeongin used Changbin as a pillow, while Felix and Seungmin were only upright because they were leaning against each other. They think Chan fell asleep for the three-minute break they had because he struggled to stand up once he saw Minho walking over to the speakers.

“I think you’re missing your cue because it’s on a down-beat,” Minho explained to Jisung, with a level of patience that no one understood. “Remember to count in between the beats for that part, and you should get it in no time. The tempo is weird, but you’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll try that then,” Jisung took the advice to heart. Minho wouldn’t lead him astray in the choreography, not when Minho ran dance practice entirely. He trusted Minho a lot and looked up to him in many ways. 

“After this run-through, we’re heading back,” Chan said sternly. “Jeongin has class tomorrow, and he should get some sleep. The rest of you need to relax for a bit. Your bodies are going to give out before we even start.” 

“Chan is right,” Minho huffed. “Let’s make this one count.”

Jisung was worried through the entire choreo if he would miss his cue, but following Minho’s advice helped him immensely. He still needed to perfect it, but he was on time nonetheless. Through the song, Jisung could see Hyunjin glaring at his performance openly. Hyunjin was thoroughly criticizing Jisung’s best efforts, and it hurt, but it pissed him off more. 

Hyunjin was a strong enough dancer and visual that he could simply stand there. It looks incredible, but Jisung didn’t have that. He knows his charisma shows through when he’s rapping, but the dancing throws him off. Jisung could  _ technically  _ dance, but he knows it doesn’t look good sometimes. Especially in comparison to Minho, Hyunjin, or even Felix’s style of dancing. 

For Hyunjin to watch Jisung instead of himself, it reminded Jisung how much of a weakness he was to the dancing aspect of their team. He didn’t want to accept that weakness because it would only prove Hyunjin right. 

The song faded to an end, and only panting could be heard for a few moments. 

“So,” Chan broke the silence. “To the dorm?”

“I need a fucking  _ shower,  _ bro. I reek right now.” Felix said, fanning himself to cool off. 

“Agreed. The last one to the dorm is the last one to shower!” Seungmin teases, effectively getting a few members to scramble off after him. 

Minho, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Chan stayed behind. 

“You did well that time, Jisung. You should be able to refine it in a day or two.” Minho smiled softly. 

“He should refine it in a day if he wants to make up for the lost time,” Hyunjin scoffed. Jisung could feel his motivation plummeting. 

“So you want Jisung to run himself into the ground?” Chan asked. Hyunjin may not have meant it that way, but it indeed came across like that. Changbin, Chan, and Jisung hardly returned to the dorm to focus on their debut album production. Hyunjin knew that Jisung worked nonstop.

“Time management is a life skill,” Hyunjin points out.

“Then why do you camp out in a practice room for hours on end instead of practicing your lines?” Jisung bit the bait that Hyunjin was dangling in front of his face. 

“I can do both. Running lines while dancing, running lines while I’m on a break. I don’t waste my time.” Hyunjin sneered. Minho watched the two with an unimpressed expression but held Chan back from saying anything just yet. 

“You do realize I write your lines, right? I help write the music that  _ you  _ get to perform. You think I’m wasting time by contributing to everyone’s career here?” Jisung said with raised brows. It was a valid question, and one he assumes Hyunjin has an answer for. 

“There’s always other writers. What makes you so special?” 

“Alrighty!” Chan clapped his hands together loudly. “That’s enough bullying for the day. Time to get back to the dorm.”

“What makes  _ me  _ special?” Jisung growled back, rushing up to Hyunjin and fisting his shirt tightly in his hands. “Is the fact I’ll still have a career once I’m older. What will you do when that attractiveness finally wears off?”

Minho’s eyes widen comically as he shares a panicked look with Chan. Before the two could say anything, Hyunjin was already shoving Jisung off of him. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Hyunjin was doing his best to bring Jisung to the ground.

“You insulted my talents. Did you really not expect something in return?” Jisung wasn’t struggling much to keep himself upright. He and Changbin spent some time in the gym to build their bodies to a healthier weight than a trainee's initial weight near debut.

“You know how much I fucking hate being praised for my looks-”

“But I asked a valid question. What will you do when you can no longer dance or model?” Jisung asked with a steady voice. 

The resounding slap wasn’t expected by anyone, even Hyunjin, who delivered the slap to Jisung’s face. The momentary shock was replaced with anger as Hyunjin shoved Jisung against the mirror, caging him in with his arms. He didn’t often use his height as an advantage against the other members. Still, he knew it was intimidating to Jisung, who was several inches shorter than him. 

“What will you do if we fail as a group? I can go to college and get a degree. What will you do as a failed songwriter and producer?” Hyunjin tossed back. Minho and Chan watch in utter shock. 

“Wow, using my lack of formal education against me. How mature,” Jisung barked. Hyunjin was nearly nose to nose with him, and all he wanted to do was punch the man in front of him. In Jisung’s opinion, such nasty words shouldn’t fall from such pretty lips. Hyunjin and Jisung refused to stand down, keeping their gazes firmly on each other’s faces. 

Minho and Chan finally had enough. They pulled Hyunjin away from Jisung before anything could get more violent. Jisung’s hand went up to cup the cheek Hyunjin had slapped. It hurt, definitely. Hyunjin’s hand was huge compared to Jisung’s face, so he caught a glimpse of the large welt covering half of his face in the mirror.

“You two,” Chan trailed off as he dragged a hand down his face. Minho was ushering Hyunjin to his belongings before he could get his hands on Jisung again. 

“You two have to get it together,” Minho softly explained. “We’re going to be a group. Working together, living together, traveling together; it’s a team effort.”

  
  
“Exactly. If you two can’t at least communicate calmly, then what’s the point of having you two in a group together?” Chan looked utterly defeated. 

Hyunjin and Jisung both panicked, stuttering over their words to try and prove their innocence. 

“Save it. Just go to the dorm. I’ll get some food for everyone and bring it back soon.” Chan cut them off, unwilling to hear the petty excuses. 

“I’ll get to the dorm quickly. Don’t want them burning down the building.” Minho joked to lighten the mood but was already out the door with his own things. 

“I’ll close everything up. You two go.” Chan said. It was easy to tell he was upset with them both. Hyunjin and Jisung were both strong performers and great people, so their aggression towards one another was utterly useless to Chan’s eye.

Hyunjin and Jisung filed out of the practice room without another word. Hyunjin decided to go left to leave the building, so Jisung went the opposite way. He wasn’t going to be in Hyunjin’s company any longer than he had to. 

Jisung was left to think about what Chan had said, though. They would be stuck together more often than not once they debut. Was it worth keeping both of them on the team if they couldn’t get along? Jisung knew how much this group meant to Chan, and he wasn’t going to ruin it for him. He was willing to do whatever he needed to do. Jisung wasn’t going to be the reason this group failed. 

He wasn’t sure how Hyunjin viewed it, but he  _ hoped  _ they were on the same page for once.

- - -

It wasn't ideal, the situation that is. Hyunjin arrived before Jisung did. He wasn't sure he could deal with entering the dorm with him at the same time. Hyunjin moved into the shared room with the other's his age. The four decided to share a room, hoping that Hyunjin and Jisung could learn to get along better. However, that didn't seem to be the case. Seungmin and Felix were caught in the middle of the tension most nights. However, the two were still confident they could help Hyunjin and Jisung move past whatever the roadblock was in their relationship.

Hyunjin slung his bag off his shoulder. It hit the ground with a dull thud at the end of his bed. The bunk bed he slept in was shared with Seungmin, who took the bottom bunk. He sighed deeply into the silence of the room, dragging his hands down his face.

"Hyunjin?" He knew it was Seungmin who had joined him in the room. "You okay?"

"Am I ever okay after dealing with him, Min?" Hyunjin couldn't sound bitter if he tried. He was exhausted and worn down from the constant arguments with Jisung. Some were more personal than others, like today. Then there were the days they'd simply argue about nothing in particular. It didn't take much for the two to fuel the flame between them.

"Do you even know  _ why  _ you two don't get along? Or was it just something that happened out of nowhere?" Seungmin walked over to Hyunjin, curling his fingers around the other's thin wrist to drag him to sit on the bed. "There was that brief week that you two did get along."

Hyunjin remembers it clearly. It was the one week he slept with ease while having Jisung around.

"If I’m honest," Hyunjin rolled his sore bottom lip between his teeth. The skin was broken from the constant biting. "There was nothing that actually started this. I just remember arguing with Jisung from the get-go."

"If you two just talked about it like the adults you are, then I think you two would get along," Seungmin spoke gently, carding his fingers through Hyunjin's hair. "Jisung is a great guy to everyone except you for some reason."

"I'm sure he's got some book of reasons as to why he hates me," Hyunjin scoffed. He knows Jisung would never think highly of him.

"Now, I don't think he hates you, Jinnie," Seungmin said. It seems unlikely to Hyunjin that it could be anything but hate. "I don't think Jisung hates  _ anyone. _ "

"You're biased, and you know it," Hyunjin bit back. He could see Seungmin visibly stiffen, opening his mouth to speak before the man of the hour came through the door.

Jisung had come in to drop off his own bag and grab some clothes. He didn’t even take an extra second to get a look at Seungmin and Hyunjin before slipping out of the room once more.

"Just because I have a tiny fucking crush on him doesn't mean anything," Seungmin hissed. "I can admit he's an asshole to you and that you're an asshole to him. The road goes both ways."

"I know, Min. I'm sorry for saying that." Hyunjin hates any conflict with Seungmin. They get along too well to let such small things come between them. "I'm just frustrated."

"That's understandable, but I think you two would benefit from talking things out. Hell, have Minho and Changbin monitor you two if you must. Those two will eat some popcorn while you duel it out until you're tired, then make you talk about it."

Seungmin and Hyunjin burst out into laughter. It's entirely true that they would do such a thing; the two were like devious siblings more than friends. Jeongin would sometimes get in on it too.

"Chan seems to be reaching his limits," Hyunjin wrung his fingers together solemnly. He knows the leader’s pressure is already immense, and he doesn't want to add to it. It's just so easy to fall back into arguing with Jisung no matter what happens. Hyunjin wants to be able to improve his relationship with Jisung just for the sake of the team.

"Just try and work things out."

- - -

"'Sup fucker," Changbin announced as he strolled into the bathroom. Jisung was currently taking a shower and didn't think to lock the door. Still, it wasn't unusual to have a guest stop by while in the shower anyway. Jeongin and Minho were frequent visitors as well. Jisung can't even bring himself to be surprised.

"Why are you here and bothering me?" Jisung sighed. He wanted to enjoy the last of his shower in peace. His body was sore from all the work they’d been doing recently. The hot water was more relaxing than he could’ve hoped for. 

"What happened after some of us left? I noticed you, Hyunjin, Minho, and Chan all get back at different times." Changbin hopped up on the bathroom counter, an eyebrow cocked up in anticipation. The bright white lights lining the large mirror above the sink cast horrible shadows across the room. Still, Changbin’s curiosity was clear as ever.

"What do you expect? Give me your best guess," Jisung encouraged. Changbin usually entertains him when he asks rhetorical questions just because it eases some tension. Jisung was thankful to have someone like Changbin in his life. After the initial confrontation they had when Changbin first joined the company, the two worked hard to create a strong friendship. Chan was thrilled to see that the two people he had brought onto his team were getting together. 

Jisung doesn’t know what type of person he would be if he never accepted Chan’s request to join his team. He is silently thankful for Chan and Changbin’s support, but he can’t bring himself to voice it often.

"Well, let's see," Changbin dramatically crosses his legs and smooths out his sweatpants. "I bet you two argued, maybe even pushed each other around, Minho intervened, and Chan sighed a lot."

"Well damn, you're right." Jisung snaps his fingers in faux disappointment. He glanced over at Changbin, who was looking on with an unreadable expression. Jisung didn’t like when he couldn’t tell what Changbin was thinking.

"I thought there could've been a breakthrough, Sung. Prove me wrong one day?" Changbin sounded  _ tired _ . Jisung goes back to paying close attention to a random shampoo bottle instead. It seemed to be one of Felix's or Hyunjin's since it was floral and fruity.

"I know. You're gonna say how it's so ridiculous that we argue when we are so similar and how-"

"If you know all of this, then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Changbin challenged in a stern tone.

"Because what's the fucking point!" Jisung snapped. "It's not like my efforts are going to be matched. He's going to think I'm faking it or something." 

Jisung shoved his hair back out of his face, rinsing out a bit of conditioner that was still lingering. His heart raced from frustration. Jisung knew Changbin wanted unity, just like the others did. However, Jisung thinks it’s a lost cause to try and mend their relationship now. They’re too far gone.

"Why in the hell would Hyunjin think that? He wants the best for everyone, including you, deep down. Maybe he's exhausted too? Have you fucking thought of that?" Changbin hopped off of the bathroom counter, moving closer to the glass door of the shower. "Jisung."

"Changbin."

"Be an adult and talk to Hyunjin," Changbin grumbled, turning away to leave the bathroom for good. Jisung sighed, noticing the water had started to go cold. He should go ahead and get out so whoever is next can potentially have some warm water soon.

He isn't excited in the least to go back to his shared room with Hyunjin. Jisung would rather go anywhere else.

- - -

"Lix," Jisung wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist after finding him in the kitchen, hooking his chin over his neck. "Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

"I don't mind at all, Ji. We'll go to sleep soon. Just let me finish up making these lunches, and I'll join you." Felix's voice was smooth in Jisung's ears. It was relaxing in a way that Jisung couldn't explain.

"Don't rush. I’ll hang out on the couch until you're done and catch up on some manga or something." Jisung ruffled Felix's hair before peeling away from him. Felix found a form of stress relief in cooking and baking, so to unwind from a long day of practice, he tended to prepare some food for the next day. 

Jisung didn't have much manga to catch up on if any, so he could use the time to start something new or just relax.

"Move your stinky feet," It did not take a genius to know Jeongin had found him. "I want a hug, and I'm not sure why, so don't deny me."

It was almost alarming how fast Jisung scrambled up into a standing position. Jeongin hardly wanted affection from anyone, so Jisung would never pass up the opportunity to wrap the youngest in a tight hug if he wanted it.

"It's been ten long years since you've wanted a hug from-" Jisung's words are cut off as Jeongin hugged him tightly enough to steal his breath away. "You're gonna suffocate me right here, aren't you? That was your big plan?"

"I can just blame it on Hyunjin, and no one would ever suspect me!" Jeongin hefted up Jisung from the ground and wiggled around. The two were making enough noise that Minho came from his room with a look of his concern.

"No one's dying, right?" Minho softly confirms. Jeongin turned towards Minho with Jisung still in his arms. It wasn't often that Jisung cursed the growth spurt Jeongin went through, but this is definitely one of those moments.

"I'm in the middle of suffocating Jisung, please turn away."

"Will do." Jisung squawked at Minho’s response before Jeongin dropped him on the couch. Jisung sighed in relief, but he wasn't free from Jeongin long. The other decided Jisung would be a perfect bed to lay on for the time being.

"What's up with you today, Innie?" Jisung asked in good nature, brushing Jeongin's hair back from his face. Jeongin was rarely this affectionate; he tended to avoid hugs from everyone. Jisung would definitely take advantage of the softness Jeongin was exuding. He couldn’t help but want to take care of him just a bit. Jisung assumed it’s because he doesn't have a younger brother of his own, but he doesn’t question it much.

"Will you ever get along with Hyunjinnie? Like just even tolerating him?"

Jisung's breath hitched in his throat. Jeongin had been actively staying out of the situation ever since it started. So for Jeongin to approach him about it, he figured he must be bothered by it.

"I- Well-"

"You don't have to answer me, but just know I think it'd be really cool for all of us to hang out and not have to walk on eggshells around you two," Jeongin muttered, pushing himself up from Jisung's chest.

Jisung didn't notice just how tense the rest of the members were around them. Their youngest member tended to stay out of the group drama if possible, so for Jeongin to finally mention it, it must have taken too much of a toll on them. 

It had been worse recently, with the added stress of debut piling on top of their bitter relationship. Their arguments still occurred before, but with less frequency. Now, they were lucky if they went just a few hours without a minor dispute between Hyunjin and Jisung.

“Sungie,” Felix called from the foot of the couch. Jisung had been lost in thought while staring at the ceiling. “Let’s go to bed.”

The two speedily brushed their teeth before making it to their bedroom on unsteady legs. They were all exhausted, but it wasn’t a surprise after all they had done today. Felix had barely laid down on his bed by the time Jisung was shoving him over so he could join. 

“How are you feeling?” Felix whispered. Jisung laid his head on Felix’s chest, relaxing from the warmth he radiated. Something about Felix in general was comforting. Anytime Jisung felt overwhelmed or upset, spending some time with Felix helped him immensely.

“Like a terrible person,” Jisung grumbled, but it came out a bit muffled. Felix rubbed at the nape of his neck with gentleness.

“I take it you two argued some more when we left?”

Jisung hummed in response; the answer was clear. The two laid in silence for a bit longer. Felix and Jisung often went to sleep like this, talking about their day or feelings until they fell asleep. 

“One day, you two will see each other’s good sides. I’m sure of it,” Felix was confident, and Jisung did appreciate it. However, he didn’t believe it. 

“I think I’m only capable of being a dick to him.”

“Oh,” A new voice joined in from the other side of the room. “So  _ now  _ you have to have your ego boosted? You have to have someone lie to you and tell you that you’re not that bad?”

Felix felt Jisung tense up. Jisung rolled off of Felix’s chest to face Hyunjin, but Jisung’s thoughts were interrupted. 

“Shut the fuck up, Hyunjin. Go to sleep. Start anything else, and I’m dragging you down from that bunk and kicking you out.” Seungmin said firmly, never once turning over to face the others. Hyunjin scoffed but settled down anyway. Jisung did his best to relax once again in Felix’s hold.

While Felix was comforting Jisung once again, Hyunjin was stuck in thought. 

He knew Seungmin was tired of the arguing, especially at night when he wanted to sleep. However, he didn’t understand why Jisung needed to get support from Felix. Jisung seemed to take everything head-first and without hesitation, so seeing him seek comfort is absurd to Hyunjin.

It was only a few days until they’re set to record their debut track, District 9. Hyunjin wanted Changbin will handle his recording session, but knowing his luck, Jisung will oversee it. Hyunjin knew that Jisung is part of their production team. They’ll inevitably have to work together in the studio. He wanted to postpone that as much as possible. Having them work together is a recipe for disaster, and every member knows that. 

Hyunjin  _ will  _ debut in this group. He’s just not sure if they will be seven or eight by then.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chan’s words hung heavy in the air. Everyone present knew that Chan was serious and that there would be no changing his mind. Jisung snuck a quick glance at Hyunjin to see a blank stare from the other aimed at him. Jisung can’t believe it’s come to this. 
> 
> His entire future hangs in front of him like a sheer curtain. He can see the goal clearly, but there’s something restraining him from attaining it. Jisung’s relationship with Hyunjin may be his downfall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh if physical violence bothers you a bit then this chapter could make you uncomfortable. it's nothing super graphic, but it is still there and injuries are mentioned! tags will be updated to reflect this so in case you've speedily clicked on this before I can update them, I figured I would let you know

“Great job, Jeongin,” Changbin spoke into the small microphone in front of him. “You can head on to your next schedule or go back to the dorm for some rest. We shouldn’t need any more recordings from you today.”

Jeongin peeled the headphones off his ears and placed them on the music stand behind the mic. He rubbed at his eyes and signaled a thumbs-up to Changbin before turning to leave. He may or may not have run into the pop filter before he successfully moved from the mic, but Changbin would never mention it.

“Jisung, your turn.” Changbin rolls away from the recording station to see what Chan was coming up with. “Who’s next?”

“Hyunjin.” Chan never once looks away from his screen. “If he’s on time, he should be here in the next five minutes.” 

“Oh,” Jisung bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t foresee having to monitor Hyunjin’s recording session. Thinking about it, it wouldn’t surprise Jisung if Chan planned it out to be this way. 

“Be nice, Jisung. We can’t afford to waste time.” Chan continued to work with the already recorded lines to see what sounded the best. Changbin and Jisung trusted his process completely. 

“I can be professional, don’t worry. I’m not gonna sabotage him or anything,” Jisung exhaled sharply through his nose. He was annoyed that Chan had such little faith in him, but he knew it was for a good reason. Hyunjin and Jisung are like water and oil; they simply don’t mix no matter how hard you try. 

A soft knock echoed through the small room before Hyunjin stepped in. They kept the lighting on the low side but not dim enough that their electronic screens would burn their eyes. 

Hyunjin must have gotten his hair touched up earlier. The once golden blonde hair was closer to silver now; no traces of gold remained. It was growing rapidly and was grazing his jawline softly. Jisung found himself huffing again. Hyunjin was too attractive without even trying, and it rubbed him the wrong way. 

“We’re ready when you are, Hyunjinnie. Take some water in with you.” Changbin chucked a room temperature water bottle at Hyunjin to catch before he stepped into the recording booth. 

“We’re gonna have you start with your first verse, okay?” Jisung explained, watching Hyunjin’s movements closely. He was turning the bottle cap back and forth without ever taking it off. Swaying his weight from side to side, Hyunjin nodded in confirmation a few seconds later. 

“Since your verse is as quick as it is, it would be hard to splice together takes. It would be best if you can do the whole thing in one go, plus it would be good practice for live stages. Let me know when you’re ready.” Jisung sat back in his chair, taking a quick glance at the lyrics scratched onto a sheet of paper in front of him. He was editing some sections real-time after hearing how they were delivered and deciding he didn’t like it. Jeongin’s section was completely reworked by the time he was done, but Jisung thinks Hyunjin’s verse should be fine as long he could do it. 

“Okay, I’ll give it a go.” 

Jisung waited for Chan’s go-ahead signal before starting the recording. 

Jisung let Hyunjin get through his entire verse before letting himself think about what he was doing. Before Jisung could jump to make corrections, Changbin was doing it already. 

“You’re biting some of your words back, Jinnie. You’re not letting them fully form or finish before you’re on to another. It’s a tough verse, but I know you can do it. Try it a bit more relaxed this time, and then we can see where to go from there.” Changbin looked over to Jisung. “Don’t you agree?”

“Jisung agrees. Let’s go again.” Chan has  _ yet  _ to take his eyes off his laptop. It creeps Jisung out a bit, but he isn’t going to question it. 

The second take goes a lot better, in Jisung’s opinion. It sounded more natural and rhythmic, but it lacked enunciation. Jisung didn’t want to sacrifice either requirement, but if enunciation was going to be Hyunjin’s downfall, he might have to rewrite the verse. 

“You’re getting much closer.” Changbin pointed out. “You sounded more comfortable with that run, so that is good. The popping sounds are throwing you off, though. Any time your lips have to meet or close, the syllable or two after suffers a bit. That will get better with repetition. Try finding the middle ground between the first and second take this time.”

“Changbin, you want to handle this session then since all I’ve done is press a button four times?” Jisung snapped. Jisung was a bit peeved with not getting to input his thoughts. Granted, Changbin had more patience, but Jisung was overseeing Hyunjin’s session. 

“I-” Changbin failed to find any words he was pleased with.

“Jisung’s got a point. If you’re trying to intervene, it’s not going to work much longer.” Chan spun around in his chair, pointedly looking at Changbin. “Go again when you’re ready.”

When Hyunjin gave them a signal, the process began again. 

And again. 

_ And again.  _

“Hyunjin,” Jisung sighed, unsure what to say. “We can do another session tomorrow. Spend some more time perfecting your words before you stress yourself out with the minor nuances.” 

“I’m fine where I’m at. Let me go again.” Hyunjin’s lip curled up as he ground his teeth together. 

“You’re getting frustrated. Recording like this isn’t doing anyone any good.” Jisung believed that being in a good attitude helped recording go much without fewer hassles. Frustration never makes the process any better. 

“I get that, Jisung. Let me try again.”

“I’m actually trying to be nice and help you out here. Work with Changbin more closely later so you can get this recording done in just a few minutes tomorrow. It’ll save everyone some time. Seungmin is due to be here in less than ten minutes.” Jisung’s patience has been shredded by this point. He understands Hyunjin is a perfectionist, much like himself. However, there is a point where you have to stop and try again later. 

“If you don’t think I’m good enough to do this, then just say it,” Hyunjin shouted. Chan turned around with wide eyes, already anticipating an argument as he rushed to hit save on his current project.

Jisung chucked his own headphones on the desk in front of him. The force he stood up with sent his chair spinning backward and hitting the wall behind him. Jisung needed to get out of the same room as Hyunjin before things got worse. 

“Where the hell is he going?” Jisung could hear Hyunjin growl from the studio once he exited. Jisung would walk for a few minutes before heading back to the studio. He knew there was a vending machine nearby, and a cold drink could do him some good. 

It isn’t long before Jisung is being turned around by his shoulders. He stumbled to the side from the sudden shift in balance, but he was able to recover quickly. 

“I’m taking a second to cool off, and I think you should too,” Jisung muttered, trying to keep himself away from Hyunjin. However, he was disoriented enough that he accidentally backed himself into a wall. Hyunjin wasted no time crowding in around him to keep him in place. 

“Why’d you run off? That’s unprofessional, you know.” Hyunjin snapped. Jisung rolled his eyes. He couldn’t see anything unprofessional about removing himself from a situation where nothing was getting done.

“You were the one making bold accusations about what I thought when I had yet to say anything negative. I was trying to help, and you brushed me off.” Jisung tried to remain calm. It was difficult to do whenever Hyunjin knew how to press all of his buttons. 

“Why would you help me at all?”   
  
“I want to debut too, damn it! I have to push you to be better if we want to be ready any time soon. You’re so damn close, but you won’t listen.” Jisung shouted. Hyunjin recoiled slightly in surprise, but he didn’t move away from Jisung. The shorter was growing more and more impatient.

Changbin and Chan could be seen rounding the corner from a distance. It seems Hyunjin chased Jisung down while the other two producers walked. 

“You don’t want better for me, and you know it.” Hyunjin snarled. He leaned in even closer to Jisung, preventing him from looking anywhere but at Hyunjin. 

“You’re an asset to this team. You say you want to be known for more than your visual, but why won’t you accept any criticism to get better then, huh? At this rate, you  _ will  _ be that pretty boy who debuted because he’s handsome and not because he’s talented.” Jisung stated flatly. He was getting far too worked up, and he knew it.

“Fuck you!”

“I’m telling you exactly how you’re coming off. You’ll listen to Changbin, but you won’t listen to me? We are two different rappers and can give you two different ways to do something. Why won’t you take any knowledge from me?” Jisung’s pride does hurt a bit when Hyunjin doesn’t take direction from him, but Jisung is expected to take dance instruction from Hyunjin. It seems like an unfair trade-off to him.

“Maybe you two should back off,” Changbin intervenes gently. “You’re not seeing eye to eye right now.”

“He’s literally towering over me. You think I can’t see that?” Jisung can’t stop the bitter joke from spilling past his lips. He prefers to ease a situation with humor, but it doesn’t work well in these cases. 

“You can’t teach me anything with patience. Why act like you can?” 

Jisung gripped Hyunjin’s shirt in his hands tightly before shoving him back. Hyunjin fell backward onto the ground, the air getting knocked out of his lungs from the sharp landing.

“Why are you acting like you remotely know what I can do?” Jisung’s patience had finally been pushed to the breaking point. The wrong combination of words from Hyunjin could lead to an ugly solution.

Hyunjin winced as he got up. A few shaky breaths passed in silence, Changbin and Chan watching the ordeal with concern. 

“Because you’ve proven you can only write music.”

Jisung lunged forward with as much force as he could. He tackled Hyunjin back to the ground before Hyunjin could catch what was happening. Hyunjin pushes and slaps at Jisung’s arms and chest. Hyunjin hoped it would be enough to get Jisung off from where he was seated on his waist. However, Jisung doesn’t stop to think about what consequences could occur if he lands a punch to Hyunjin’s face; he just does it. 

The momentum of the punch was enough to knock Hyunjin’s head against the floor, effectively stunning the taller. Jisung keeps one hand locked around the material of Hyunjin’s collar as he delivers punch after punch, the tension finally snapping between them. 

Jisung doesn’t hear Changbin and Chan yelling at him to stop. He doesn’t recognize Hyunjin is close to unconsciousness. All he can think of is the countless arguments they’ve had. Questioning Jisung’s worth as a person and asset to the team. He would prove Hyunjin wrong in every way he could. If that meant only Jisung could debut with Stray Kids, then so be it. He shouldn’t have to pick up someone else’s slack.

Jisung feels multiple hands on him, pulling him off and away from Hyunjin. The world is hazy as he’s pinned to the ground on his chest, someone holding one of his arms painfully tight against his back. His shoulder burned from the strain, but not enough to cry out in pain. He can’t tell who’s holding him down just yet, but from the weight and grip alone, he figured it could be Changbin. 

“-Jin? Hyunjin? Wake up; you can’t go to sleep.” Jisung heard Chan whispering firmly to Hyunjin. 

“Jisung, what the hell were you thinking?” Changbin hissed at him, easing up on the grip he had on Jisung’s arm just a bit. 

Jisung could predominantly hear his own heartbeat in his ears. The ringing was beginning to clear up as well as his vision. His body still shook from adrenaline. 

“Chan?” Hyunjin croaked, coughing violently. 

“We’ll get you to a nurse in a min-”

“What the fuck happened?” All of their attention snapped to Seungmin, who had stepped into the hallway. “You weren’t in the studio, so I wandered around, and I find this? What  _ happened _ ?”

Jisung looks back at the floor beneath him, unable to keep his eyes on Seungmin. 

“These two argued, then Jisung landed a few good punches on Hyunjin,” Changbin explained the situation simply.

“I’ll take Hyunjin to the nurse, and I’m calling Felix to get Jisung. You two may be pissed with Jisung, but you shouldn’t retaliate back.” Seungmin kept a close eye on the two eldest in the situation while he called Felix. 

By the time Hyunjin was upright and decently aware of his surroundings, Felix had arrived while panting. Jisung was finally released from the iron grip Changbin had on him. 

“Jisung,” Felix trailed off as he tugged Jisung up. His expression wasn’t angry nor disappointed, but the expression still unpleasantly toyed with Jisung’s heartstrings. “We’ll talk later. For now, you’re helping me clean up the mess I had to leave in the kitchen with Jeogin.”

Felix kept a tight grip on Jisung’s hand as they tried to walk off. 

“Wait.” A firm order from Chan. “You two,” Chan sighs into his hands deeply. “If you two don’t fix whatever the hell is going on between you two, and soon, one or both of you are being removed from Stray Kids.” 

“Chan-” Changbin tried to interject and reason with their leader. A sharp look from Chan silenced whatever thought Changbin was going to share. 

“I’ve made up my mind. Improvement will be made. It will happen soon, too. If you two can’t tolerate each other and get along by the end of the month, I will either choose one of you to stay, or you will both be packing your things and going home. You two would never have the drive to go back to the uncertainty of being a trainee.” 

Chan’s words hung heavy in the air. Everyone present knew that Chan was serious and that there would be no changing his mind. Jisung snuck a glance at Hyunjin to see a blank stare from the other aimed at him. Jisung can’t believe it’s come to this. 

His entire future hangs in front of him like a sheer curtain. He can see the goal clearly, but something is restraining him from attaining it. Jisung’s relationship with Hyunjin may be his downfall. 

“You get Hyunjin to the nurse, Seungmin. We’ll finish recording tomorrow and the day after, and when Hyunjin recovers, he can record too. I’m going back to the studio.” Chan left the area with Changbin following after him. Jisung hopes Changbin can get Chan to change his mind, but he isn’t hopeful. 

- - -

"How's Hyunjin doing?" Felix asked Seungmin. Jisung had wordlessly gone back to the dorm with Felix and helped him clean in silence. It didn’t take long for him to venture off to his room. Felix wasn't sure what to do to encourage Jisung to speak, but he figured it'd be best to leave him alone.

Seungmin was still at the nurse with Hyunjin when Felix called to check-in. Felix hadn't been completely filled in on what happened, but it was safe to assume Jisung had lost it. Jisung was strong and short-tempered if he wasn't careful, and it seemed like Hyunjin was on the receiving end of his anger. Jisung had never acted out in physical violence before, so Felix isn't surprised at Chan's ultimatum.

"He's okay. Jisung cracked his nose, it's not broken, but the nurse said it'd been damaged. He's pretty disoriented too. The nurse can't tell if he has a concussion or not, but they said to act as if he does have one for a bit so he can heal properly." Seungmin explained cooly. Felix took in all the info, jotting a note to himself on a sticky tab so he can research how to take care of a concussion.

"Okay, do you know when you'll be back with him? I'm not expecting Chan and Changbin back for a few more hours." Felix muttered. He was upset with the effect this had on everyone, but he needed to be careful. Putting everyone in one room together at this moment wouldn't be beneficial to anyone.

"I'd say another hour? We're set to leave in a few minutes, but I want to get Hyunjin to eat something before he starts taking any pain meds." Felix could hear some rustling on Seungmin's side of the line. "Actually, we're leaving now, apparently. I'll text you when we're on the way back, okay?"

"Alright. Stay safe, see you soon." Felix farewelled, hearing Seungmin mime him before ending the call. Felix looked up from his phone to see Jisung standing in the doorway that leads to their bedrooms.

"Is he okay?" Jisung's voice was frail and broken. Felix thinks his eyes are swollen, but he can't tell with the hood of his jacket hanging over his head.

"He's alive. Cracked nose, symptoms of a concussion; the usual after getting your ass handed to you." Felix didn't mean to sound so bitter, but hearing Jisung hiss tells him he missed the mark.

"I'll apologize to him later. I don't know why I did that." Jisung brought a hand up to roughly wipe at his cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. "I can't believe I  _ actually  _ did that."

"You know you have to work something out with Hyunjin now, right? Chan's serious about changing the lineup if necessary." Felix knew this was a touchy topic to speak on right now, but he needed to make sure Jisung would do the right thing.

"I can't be kicked out. I'm going to debut. Whether Hyunjin will or not doesn't phase me, I'll do my part, and if he does his, then great. If he doesn't, then he's out. He's not my responsibility. I take care of me, and he takes care of him." Jisung said in a flat tone. Felix can see he's confident in what he's saying. There's no changing his mind on this.

"Is it really worth debuting if you're going to hate one of your teammates? Will it be as fun as you want?" Jeongin steps out from the bathroom on the other side of the dorm, and he'd clearly been listening in. "You two stress everyone out beyond belief. You beat the fuck out of Hyunjin, and the stress of idol life hasn't even started. Is it really worth it, Jisung?"

"I-" Jisung was stunned into silence. His eyes fluttered about as he tried to think of an argument, but Jeongin was right. "We can learn to tolerate each other."

"Sure. Tell me how that goes," Jeongin waves them off as he brushes by Jisung to get to his own room.

\- - -

"Felix, I forgot to text, but we're-" Seungmin cuts himself off after he sees Jisung is sitting with Felix to watch a show. Jeongin and Minho were both in the kitchen, rummaging around for snacks to eat before dinner.

Jisung whips around to face Hyunjin, and he hates the sight he takes in. Hyunjin's face had already started bruising deeply. His lip was busted, and several minor cuts littered his skin. Jisung can't remember if he was wearing rings earlier or not.

For the first time, Jisung noticed the tension in the room when he was face-to-face with Hyunjin. Minho was visibly on edge, standing between Jeongin and the entryway in case Hyunjin went wild. Seungmin was scanning the area around him while he shut the door. Jisung could just sense Felix's tension grow from where he was seated next to him.

It seemed Hyunjin noticed it too. He sighed to himself before moving to the freezer to get an icepack and headed to his room without saying a word.

\- - -

The following days went by in a haze. Jisung knows Hyunjin eventually got done with his recordings, but he wasn't present for them. It may have been for the best.

It was hard avoiding Hyunjin entirely. They were roommates, after all. No matter what he did, Hyunjin would always be there. Practice was always tense now, the members acutely aware of the new tension settling over them all. It didn't take long for the entire team to learn about the ultimatum presented to Hyunjin and Jisung. Oddly enough, the team has remained distant from them both.

Jisung wasn't sure how much longer he could take the members completely turning away from him. Maybe it was part of some bigger plan. Jisung wouldn't put it past Chan to try and force Hyunjin and Jisung to talk by eliminating relationships with the other members. The dorm stayed quiet. They didn't intermingle like they once did. Changbin and Minho were about the only ones to keep up with their usual relationship. Everyone else seemed to be walking on eggshells.

Jisung was tucked into one corner of the couch on a rare free day they had. He had spent some time in the studio but came back alone after Chan and Changbin had left earlier. He didn't mean to catch onto a private conversation, but with the roaring silence of the dorm, he couldn't help but hear the muffled conversation a room over.

"They'll work it out soon, Channie," Minho soothed the eldest. Jisung wasn't sure what the initial context was, but it wasn't hard to figure out that it could be about him and Hyunjin.

"But what if they don't? What if I  _ have  _ to kick them both out? We lose a producer  _ and  _ a main dancer. Can we really afford that?" Chan's voice was hoarse. Jisung had known Chan long enough to know he was fighting tears.

"Honestly? No. Not as we are now. We can always learn and grow. If push comes to shove, we will be okay." Minho said sternly. He was a realist and never hid the truth when it was important.

"Jisung-" Chan's voice broke as he began to cry. "Jisung is the main reason I'm here. He showed up during my worst times and somehow kept me from losing it completely. I can't leave him behind."

"You wouldn't be leaving him behind-"

"I would! You know that! I was left behind multiple times because I didn't fit in a group properly. I know how that affected me. Jisung is too good at what he does to be benched." Chan shot back. Jisung gnawed at his lip, well aware of the metallic taste seeping into his mouth.

"You can't play favorites, Chan," Minho said. His tone was dark, and Jisung knew this could get ugly if either of them wanted to be spiteful.

"I'm not playing favorites, but I'm just saying how much Jisung means to me. I know he could theoretically still be a producer, but I'm not going to put him through that. Why would I have him produce for the group I kicked him out of?" Chan was trying to reason with Minho, and Jisung was beginning to realize how much this had been weighing on Chan.

"If they get kicked out, it's their fault. They know the consequences of not getting along. They're adults who can think for themselves. If they can't come to a compromise now, then they never will. It's for the benefit of the team in the future." Minho was not letting up at all. Jisung felt himself grow emotional, but he knew it was true. Everything they've said is right.

How can he remotely fix things with Hyunjin?

"Why won't they get along?" Chan sobbed, and it’s more muffled than usual. Jisung can assume he's pressing his hands to his face, but the shuffling of feet across the room tells him that Minho had gone to comfort him.

"I'm sure they're going to figure things out. They might not come out of it best friends, but I think they'll be more professional. They love the group too much to be forced out."

Jisung knows he's intruding now. It suddenly feels too personal. He gathers up his phone, wallet, and beanie before heading towards the door to get his shoes. He doesn't have a plan for where he's going, but his feet seem to be leading him towards the company building. It couldn't hurt to get some extra practice.

He finds an empty one rather soon, which he's thankful for. Jisung didn't bring a water bottle, so he's sure he'll need to grab one from the vending machine soon. However, he plugs his phone up to the speaker for now. The rough demo of District 9 quickly flooded through the speakers. A sudden wave of emotion clutches his heart.

There is a huge chance he could be removed from this song he's worked so hard on. He could be forced to step out and watch his friends debut while he remains a trainee unless he breaks his contract. Thinking of seeing them all on stage, even Hyunjin, without him being there, is too much.

He's willing to do whatever it takes to stay in the group. Jisung just has to find a way to make things work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was interesting wasn't it? next chapter will be a bit shorter but still very important! i hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the wait~

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is long, I have it estimated to be at least 50K if I can stay on track. I would normally prefer to rewrite my chaptered fics, but this one is a bit different. I will need constant feedback from you all to make sure I can clear up any points of confusion in the following chapter, or edit before I continue. Motivation is also important, and I want to make sure we all enjoy the story. So for now, there is no predetermined update schedule and I'm writing as I can. I'd like to get a new chapter out every 3 weeks or less, but I need to see how the rest of my classes fall out. 
> 
> Also! I actually received this prompt from a hyunsung fest, but the fest was put on rest and we authors were allowed to do what we want with it. I went to search for its page but I can no longer find it, it was a "Blank to Lovers" fest pretty much!
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any glaring errors or tags you think would be beneficial to add.
> 
> Anyway- my socials:  
> [Writing Twt](https://twitter.com/skzpresso)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/skzpresso)


End file.
